Run Beep Run!
by roxan1930
Summary: When the class has to take what is known as the Multi-stage fitness test most are disappointed, annoyed and all that stuff. Adrien and Marinette on the other hand are happy to get a chance to test their speed and stamina. Still, neither expected what one test would lead to. Reveal-fic.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Miraculous Ladybug**

 **Run *Beep*Run!**

"Come on, girl! You're gonna make both of us late!" Alya yelled impatiently as Marinette stuffed her things into her locker.

"I'm coming, Alya!" the young designer said after she finally managed to stuff all her important belongings into the metal box.

"Good! Hey, what do you think we have for gym today?" Alya asked as they started walking, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

True to her word, the girls were currently on their way to gym class after changing into some more suitable clothes that Marinette had desighed.

Alya was wearing a red with black polka-dots T-shirt, black shorts with a small ladybug on each hip and white sneakers and Marinette was wearing a black T-shirt with a neon green pawprint on it, black shorts with a small green pawprint on each hip and black sneakers.

It wasn't really hard to guess that the outfits were styled after the heroes of Paris, Ladybug and Chat Noir.

"I've honestly got no clue." Marinette shrugged as she opened the door for them to pass through.

Soon they reached the courtyard where their classmates where all scattered, waiting for class to start.

"Damn! You girls look fine!" Nino cried out upon spotting them.

He was wearing a blue T-shirt, black shorts and white and grey sneakers.

"Oh, we know~" Alya sang as she started swaying her hips while walking.

"Wow, those are really cool clothes, Marinette. I didn't know you were a fan of Chat Noir." Adrien joined them and smiled at the red-faced girl.

The model was wearing a white T-shirt but unlike his friends he had the sleeves rolled up, grey sweatpants and white sneackers.

"I- Um- A-Alya wanted a Ladybug outfit a-and I made this t-to match with her! Besides, Chat Noir deserves some recognision too!" Marinette managed to bring out with only a little stuttering which was a huge improvement from a few months ago when she couldn't even say 'hello' without making a complete fool of herself.

It was an even bigger acomplishment then normally considering she had a clear sight of his strong bare arms.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the gesture." Adrien grinned at her and Marinette had to use all her inner strenght to keep herself from swooning.

"Either of you boys know what we'll being doing today?" Alya asked.

"No but the teacher is here in a second, dude." Nino nodded over to where their teacher Armand D'Argencourt was approaching the class.

"Attention, everyone! Please gather around!" the man shouted and after the group of teens had gathered in front of him he pulled a small radio from behind his back.

"Huh? What's that for?" Rose wondered out loud.

"This, my dear, is for today's gym class. You see, we are going to hold a certain test." Armand explained and half the class groaned.

"Aw man! But this is my favorite class because I don't have to think!" Nino complained as Adrien patted his back.

"Do not worry. The only thing you children will be using your brains for is to move your muscles." Armand eased his worries with a smile.

"Listen everyone! You will be taking the Multi-stage fitness test, also known as the pacer test, beep test, shuttle run and more. For those of you who don't know what that is, it's a test to meassure your stamina and at some point also your speed. The idea is that as soon as I use this radio to start playing this CD," he held up a small disc, "A recording will start playing. The test has multiple levels in them that will decide your stamina. When the test starts music will play and a beep will signal the start. You will have to run a distance of twenty meters before the next beep sounds. Each level lasts about a minute but the higher the level, the less time there is between beeps. For exhample, at level one you will have to run at a speed about eight point five kilometer per hour but level six is an eleven kilometer per hour speed. If a beep sounds for a third time before you reach the goal, you are out. The courtyard has the perfect lenght so you will be running back and forth between those lines." the teacher explained the rules and pointed to the front and back of the courtyard.

"Awesome! I bet I'll easily reach the highest level!" Kim boasted.

"Yeah, right! You're on, you big lug!" Alix yelled, her tone daring him to argue with her.

"Please don't start..." Max groaned, knowing he would most likely have to pull them apart again like he always did when the athletes started fighting.

"But I don't have any stamina." Nathaniel sighed.

"Me neither." Myléne slumped.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll do fine." Ivan reasured her with a gentle smile.

"Well, I for one am _not_ going to waste my energy running back and forth! Just think of all the sweat!" Chloé shuddered at the mere thought while the rest of the class rolled their eyes.

"I am sorry Mademoiselle Bourgeois but your score on this test will affect your grade so I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice." Armand apologised but his smirk made it pretty obvious he was enjoying the mayor's daughter's misery.

Whether it was because he just didn't like Chloé or was still a bit angry that her father beat him in trying to be mayor, nobody knew or even cared.

The most spoiled girl of Paris tried to threaten her teacher with her father's status but sadly for her Armand was one of the very few people who wasn't afraid of the power abusing man.

After a few more screams the girl has forced to join her classmates to stand at one end of the courtyard.

"Now I get why Adrien always says this guy is his favorite teacher." Alya whispered to Nino who laughed.

What neither of them knew was that their best friends were a even more excited then Kim was.

Due to their work as Ladybug and Chat Noir they had build up a fair amount of stamina of their own.

They were able to fight akumas for hours sometimes but while that often left them a little tired, they were never out of breath unless they'd have to race to wherever they were supposed to me in a few seconds.

Both were eager to test themselves and maybe get a chance to tell their partner about the test and their results so they could brag a little, oblivious that said partner was barely a few meters apart from them.

Soon the class all lined up on one side of the courtyard and waited for the test to start.

Armand put the disc in the radio and music started playing.

A robotic female voice announced that the rest would start, told them to get ready to run, announced they were at level one and then a loud beep sounded.

"Run!" the teacher yelled in case there were still students who didn't understand the rules.

With that everyone sprinted to the other side of the room.

"Take it easy! The first few stages are slow so don't waste your energy just to be the fastest! You'll only get tired sooner and fall out." Armand adviced and after the next beep sounded everyone ran to the other side of the floor but this time in an easy jog.

Luckily their teacher was right and they found that even with the slow pace, they still had time left before the following beep sounded.

A few more beeps sounded and each time did the class run across the courtyard again.

" **Last time.** " the voice on the CD announced.

Another beep sounded and everyone reached the goal on time again.

" **Level** **t** wo **.** " the the voice announced and another beep sounded.

"Remember that now everything will be faster now that it's a level higher!" Armand yelled from the sidelines with a clipboard in his hands, obviously meant to keep track of whoever didn't reach the other end before another beep sounded so he could tell who was out and so grade them.

Together the group kept running back and forth for a while, some already starting to pant in exhaustion.

"You must be careful, Chloé! You were just too late! If that happens two more time you are out!" Armand yelled when they were somewhere in level four.

"This is nuts! I'm already getting tired!" Nino told Adrien who grinned.

"What? Are you already _running_ out of breath, Nino?" the model teased.

"Ugh! Dude, I thought we talked about you and your puns!" the DJ groaned and started running faster to not only stay in the game but also to simply get away from the laughing blonde.

Beside them were Marinette and Alya running and they had both heard the conversation.

"Did Adrien seriously just make a pun? Girl, I know you love him and all but he is seriously a dork." Alya hissed at her friend.

"Yeah, I guess so..." Marinette answered in shock.

Never had she expected Adrien Agreste of al people to make a pun.

Especially not such a lame one.

It actually reminded her of her good partner and even better friend Chat Noir.

As she ran Marinette couldn't help but smile at the thought of her sweet kitty who would always shout the most stupid puns in attempts to get her to laugh yet only made her groan.

Still , her partner was a great guy and even if there used to be a time where she would have denied Adrien being anything like Chat, now she didn't mind so much.

To be honest, the more time she spend with both of them, the more she found they were very similiar and she found herself quite happy with it.

BEEP!

The next beep startled Marinette as she had almost forgotten what exactly she was doing.

Luckily it seemed her body had moved on it's own while her mind was wondering.

" **Level** **six.** " the voice said.

Whoa, had she really been so long in thought that she hadn't even noticed a few levels had passed?

She thought it was just a few seconds.

Looking around she spotted all her classmates except Chloé still running.

Looking to the side she spotted the girl standing next to their teacher while sulking.

"Girl, I may be used ro running after Ladybug and all but this is pretty straining!" Alya complained.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine! Just think of it as training or something!" the designer tried to comfort her friend.

It seemed to work as Alya started running faster, making Marinette giggle.

As time went on and more beeps were heard levels flew by and everyone had to run faster back and forth more often and slowly people started falling out of the race.

First were Max and Myléne who dropped out at level seven, then Nathaniel and Rose dropped out at level eight with Juleka joining the two of them more to stay with Rose then really being too tired.

At level ten Ivan's large frame dropped onto his hands and knees in exhaustion.

"Wonderful! The rest of you all have a perfect score but you are allowed to continue if you wish to for fun and competition!" Armand cheerfully called.

None of the running people stopped.

By now it was between Marinette, Alya, Adrien, Nino, Kim, Alix and surprisingly Sabrina who turned out to have a lot more stamina and speed then anyone expected.

Then again, the poor girl did spend most of her time running after Chloé while probably carrying all the junk the rich girl bought and she also had to perform the most ridiculous tasks at lightspeed.

Still, halfway in level thirteen the redhead couldn't keep up with the beeps anymore and was forced to drop out.

Most of her classmates and her teacher congratuated her on getting that far though Chloé of course had to scream at her for not beating 'all those losers' for her until Armand threathened to send her to the principal's office.

BEEP!

The remaining six continued to run but Alya and Nino were beathing heard as they went.

" **Level fourteen.** " the voice announced and with that Alya stopped running and leaned on her knees to try and catch her breath.

Nino on the other hand completely fell down and landed face-first on the floor.

"You alright, Nino?" Adrien asked as he sprinted past his friend.

"Yeah, dude! I'm fine!" Nino managed to gasp and he awkwardly crawled to the sidelines.

"Good luck, Mari!" Alya encouranged her own best friend.

"Thanks Alya!"

BEEP!

Another few levels passed, each one with more rounds of running back and forth and each times faster and the four remaining runners started to get tired.

" **Level seventeen.** " Alix couldn't take it anymore and dropped to the ground gasping.

The girl may have been a great athlete but she was used to roller-skating where wheels did half the work.

"Ha!" Kim mockingly yelled as he ran past her now that he had held on longer then her.

Ivan had to run over and restrain the growling tomboy before she could attack the annoying jock.

It turned out karma did it for her as Kim started slowing down and soon missed two beeps and in a desperate attempt to make the next one he literally done foreward only to end up falling on his face and sliding a meter or two before stopping in an awkward position.

The sight caused multiple people to burst out laughing.

"Well, at least I got the farthest!" Kim got up and proudly puffed his chest in an attempt to regain his composure.

"Negative, Kim. It appears you are the third as both Adrien and Marinette are still going." Max pointed out.

"WHAT?!"

Eveyone looked back at where the model and the designer were still running back and forth.

"Whooh! Go, Marinette! You can beat that pretty boy!" Alya suddenly cheered and that was when all hell broke loose.

"No way! Adrien, show them what you got in house!" Nino yelled.

"You can do it, Marinette!"

"As if Maritrash could ever beat my Adri-kins!"

"I'm sure they'll both make the end!"

"Would everyone pease calm down?!" Armand cried out out but he was ignored by his students.

As the group of teens continued to cheer for whoever they they wanted to win, Marinette and Adrien didn't even hear them.

Both were in their own little world.

BEEP!

Run!

" **Level eighteen.** "

BEEP!

Run!

To them this was more then a test or compitition.

They felt free.

As free as they did when they were their alter-egos as flew through the parisian air as they raced against each other during patrol.

The adrenalin, the speed, the wind smacking in their faces, it was all the same and despite the burning in their lungs as they breathed heavily, the burning in their legs and the sweat covering every little bit of their bodies, they grinned as they ran.

BEEP!

Run!

They passed levels nineteen and twenty.

BEEP!

Run!

The only thing that was missing for both of them was their partner.

The partner who they barely knew anything of yet still knew everything of who would laugh and smile and good around with them.

BEEP!

Run!

As if by some strange force they found themselves glancing over to with who they were running now.

BEEP!

Run!

Both their eyes widened a little at that they saw.

BEEP!

Run!

Bluebell eyes with long dark lashes that sparkled like the night's sky with stars in them in joy.

Glosy pink lips on a mouth that gasped for air.

Dark blue pigtails trailing behind her as they appeared to be flying.

Adorable freckles that became even more clear with the little bit of sweat seemingly making them shine.

 _That smile_.

BEEP!

Run!

Emerald green that showed more happiness then a child on their birthday.

Snow white teeth all visible as he breathed rapidly.

Sunshine blonde hair that became even messier from all the running and the wind running through it.

Lean yet strong muscles that flexed with each movement.

 _That smile_.

BEEP!

Run!

Ladybug and Chat Noir had found one another.

 ** _BEEEEEEEEEEEP_!**

" **This has been the end of level twenty-one and of the Muti-stage fitness test. Thank you for parti** **cipating.** " the voice then suddenly said and the music turned off.

With that Marinette and Adrien both collapsed on their backs as their legs finally gave out and their lungs screamed for the chance to just _breath_.

Everything stopped.

Had a _klutz_ and a _model_ just beaten that test?!

Of course Alya was the one to break the silence again.

"Girl! You beat this stupid test! I'm so proud of you!" she blogger ran to her friend and lay down to hug her.

"That's my man! I knew you could do it!" Nino wasn't as gentle and pretty much threw himself on top of Adrien.

"Both of you please let go of them! They need space! Is there anyone who can get them some water?" Armand worriedly asked.

"Of course!" Rose answered and quickly left.

"My goodness, children. Never have I seen a student reach the end of this test. Since this is quite the acomplishment I will make sure to mention it on your report-cards." the teacher said and the exhausted duo nodded in understanding.

Soon Rose returned with some water which the pair gulped down eagerly.

"Well, since we still have some time left before this period ends I was planning to let whoever wants to take turns in shooting hoops as long as you line up to make sure everyone who wants to gets a turn. I figured nobody would be very eager to run anymore, am I right?" Armand announced and chuckled when some of his students didn't even try to hide their relief.

Ivan lifted Marinette onto his back and Nino and Kim grabbed Adrien by the arms and legs and together the three boys carried them to the benches where they could continue to rest.

When they were as good as alone the duo turned and looked at each other.

They knew who they were and they knew the other knew so too.

They were still not really able to talk but they didn't need to as they could read in each other's eyes what they were both thinking.

 _Meet me at the Eiffel Tower for patrol like usual._

 _Later_

A girl in skintight red spandex with black polka-dots sat on the edge of one of the beams of the large metal structure known as the Eiffel Tower with her legs dangling freely.

"Good evening, My Lady. You're looking _purr-fect_ as always, tonight." a voice said from behind her and turning around she spotted a boy in skintight black leather standing behind her with a charming smile on his face.

"Hello, Chat Noir." she smiled back.

"Ladybug." he went to sit beside her.

"Adrien."

"Marinette."

They were silent for a good minute before Ladybug spoke again.

"I can't believe we found out who we were because of some dumb test we had to take." she sighed.

"Me neither but you gotta admit, now you almost want to hug our teacher or whoever invented this test." her kitty grinned down at her and she couldn't help but giggle.

"I guess you're right." she agreed before sobbering up and looking down.

"Marinette? Are you okay?" she jumped when her partner called her by her real name.

"I... I don't know what will happen now." she confessed.

"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked in confusion.

"What will hapen with us now, Kitty? Aren't you disappointed that I'm just clumsy, akward and boring old Marinette?" she asked worriedly.

He stared at her for a moment before laughing.

Seeing that Marinette whimpered.

This was exactly what she's been afraid of all this time.

Sensing her distress Adrien stopped laughing and genty grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"Marinette... I could never be disappointed at you being Ladybug." he spoke and she gasped.

"But what about-" "Marinette! Listen to me! I love Ladybug and you _are_ Ladybug! You may act a little different but you're still you! The only difference is that you're just wearing a mask! Listen, I didn't fall for Ladybug just because of all those things the public sees! I feel for how you're sweet, kind, caring, sassy, willing to listen and despite hiding it for the people, still get scared yet trust me enough to show me that! I've also seen how great you are as Marinette! You bring out the best in everyone and always try your best! I love you as a person!" he ranted as he gripped her shoulders.

Hearing all those sweet words had put Marinette in shock.

Adrien liked her for who she was.

"Adrien..." she sighed and leaned against his chest.

This time it was him who stiffened and tried not to panic.

"Adrien, when we first met I was stupid to believe you were just like Chloé, just because you were rich. I straight away jumped to conclusions ans you didn't deserve that. I was terrible to you yet you still _you_ were the one to actually apologise to _me_ before telling me how you weren't the one to stuck gum to my seat. You even gave me your umbrella and thn I realised the truth." she shyly looked up at his blushing face.

"You were just a really sweet guy who was very lonely and wanted to make friends no matter what. Every day I saw even more how you are the complete opposite of what I thought you were. You're Always nice and polite to everyone, wants to learn new things, never looks down on anyone and so much more! And Chat Noir?" she giggled.

"Chat Noir is sweet, kind, brave and even if the puns get annoying every now and then, I'd probably end up missing them if they ever stopped. But the most important thing? I know he will always have my back. I love you too." she finished her little speech and cuddled up to him again.

She felt the boy's heartbeat speed up as he slowly wrapped his arms around her and pull her closer.

"Now I _really_ want to hug out teacher." he sighed and she laughed.

"You know," she pulled away a little to look at her partner "I always told myself that that I'd give Chat a chance if Adrien hadn't been around." she admitted.

"Really now? I actually thought to myself that if I hadn't met Ladybug, I would've asked Marinette out." he chuckled and she gasped.

"Unbelievable." was the only word she could say to that information.

"I know, right? All this time we have been in our _own_ way." he agreed with a grin before leaning closer until their noses were lightly touching.

"Well, My Lady? Have you figured out what will happen to us?" he asked softly.

She nodded.

"Yes, we are still partners. Partners and more. At least if you want!" she panicked, not wanting to sound pushy.

To her great relief he laughed again.

"I'd like that very much."

"Promise?"

" _Purr-omise_ ~"

End to end it all they sealed the deal with a sweet kiss.

 **The End**

 **Thank you for reading!** **Please make sure to look at my other fics too!**


End file.
